Rolling Romance -- The Struggle
by Violet Usagi
Summary: Mizore has been struggling with addiction since the loss of her legs. Len's been fighting himself since the loss of his "aunt". But when an accidental meeting drives Len into Mizore's life, can she find the kindness that was lost years ago to save him from himself? Can these rolling teens save each other from falling. Based on the song "Rolling Girl" by Miku Hatsune.


Mizore describes herself as the "Rolling Girl". Living day to day, she has been battling her addiction to pain killers ever since she lost her right leg. She has no friends, all except for her elder sister, Moka, who cares for her. Moka wants to help her dear sister, to free her from her addiction, but she says the same thing. "No problem," Mizore would say, and disappear into her room.

Although they are both orphans, the Mirroid siblings are rather famous in their little town. They got scholarships to school for life, get free lunch, and the entire town watches over them. Mizore used to be the most vibrant girl in the town, always wearing a smile that countered the Sun's shine. However, that all changed when she lost her leg. The town paid for her medical bill, all being kind citizens, but she never truly recovered. It seems as if more was lost in the accident than just her leg.

On one day in particular, Mizore had been off of her pain killers for about three days. The pain was almost overwhelming, and her head felt like it was on fire. She ran through the house, searching for something to ease the pain when Moka came in.

"Mizore-chan," she said, "wh-what are you looking for?"

"Moka, do we have any more pain killers?"

"Mizore, you don't need them anymore. You need to be strong and fight it."

Mizore put her hands to her face and ran out the door.

I need them, she thought, something. She raced through the town, and the strain in her bionic leg became painful, shooting up her body. I need them, she doesn't get it. She ran and ran and ran until she didn't know where she was. I NEED THEM!

Mizore opened her eyes, looking up at the sky. She was on her back, and felt something wet slide down her forehead. Something moved in front of her and stood up. She could see the silhouette of what appeared to be a girl to her side. Someone hovered over her, holding out their hand. Mizore's vision finally settled, and saw that it was a boy hovering over her.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was doing! Here, let me help," he said.

Mizore pushed his hand away and struggled to stand. After several attempts, the girl and boy helped her up. Finally standing, she looked at them both. They were identical; both had blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and sharp features. The only way you could tell them apart would be that the boy had a ponytail and the girl had barrettes and a white bow in her hair. To Mizore, she looked like a rabbit.

"Are you okay?" the girl said, concerned.

"I'm fine," Mizore, sighed. The girl wacked her brother on the back of the head.

"You stupid idiot! She's bleeding!"

He blushed and pushed his hand into his sweater's sleeve. Gently, he raised it to her forehead. Mizore smacked it away.

"I said I'm fine!"

"I know, but please, at least let me dress your wound. You don't want it to get infected."

He pressed the cloth into the wound, which simply added to the pain Mizore felt, but it immediately disappeared. She looked up at the boy as he pulled out a Band-Aid from his bag and placed it on her forehead. The twins smiled.

"There! All better!"

The girl grasped the boy's hand and smiled even bigger.

"My name is Rin Kagamine! And this is my little brother, Len. We were just traveling around here, seeing if we could find a woman named Meiko. Do you by chance know her?"

"The town drunk? Sure, I know her."

Mizore walked back to the town, scratching her neck. The twins followed her. During the travel, Len tried to start a conversation.

"So, what's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

He blushed, "Oh, um, just curious. That's all."

Mizore continued clawing at her throat. "Mizore."

He smiled, but when he saw her expression, he looked down. They all were silent until they got to the town. Mizore led them through the small neighborhoods and businesses, until finally making it to the town one bar. They walked in. Henry, the owner, came up.

"Whoa, Mizore! We can't supply you with any more alcohol, doctor's orders. And your friends can't come in here, either."

"We're looking for a woman named Meiko, is she here?" asked Rin, in a very serious tone. Henry pointed to the back of the store.

"She always sits in the back, all day every day 'til I kick her out. Always starting bar fights with the boys, that girl."

Rin walked up to her and their conversation was silent. Len and stood silently beside Mizore, at a safe distance. After a minute or two, Meiko slammed her cup down on the ground and cursed rather loudly. She got up and stumbled out of the building. Rin walked back with a smile.

"Mission complete, brother!" she smiled.

They took hands once again and exited the building. But, however, Len tripped on her way out. Mizore walked over to see what happened, and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. All the contents of his bag fell out, and littered on the floor were Band-Aids, bottles of rubbing alcohol, and multiple bottles of pain killers.

"Len!" Rin screamed. "You promised me!"

Mizore pushed her out of the way and kicked the poor boy out of the doorway, lunging for the pain killers. She grabbed three bottles and opened one, pouring all the pills on her shaking hand. "Just one more time," she whispered to herself, "just one more time and I'm off the stuff for good!"

Len got up and reached for the bottles in her hand. Rin looked like she wanted to step in, but something was stopping her. Finally, Mizore found herself wrapped in Moka's arms. Rin had done the same for her brother. "Mizore," Moka said, "you said you were done…"

Mizore opened her mouth, but she looked over at the twins. Rin was crying, hugging her brother, who was still trying to break her grip. "One more, just one more tiny pill, Rin! Please, just one more!"

Mizore rubbed her leg, staring at the twins. But this time, she didn't see the twins; she saw her and her sister. She felt her eyes getting watery. Squirming out of her sister's embrace, she crawled over to the twins. She placed a hand on Len's shoulder, causing him to look up. For the first time in a long time, Mizore smiled.

"It's okay. We don't need it anymore."

"You don't know me! My condition is much more complex, please give me one pill!"

"No, you're wrong. We're the same. It's alright, now."

"But—!"

"Rin is crying. Is this really what you want? I've never made Moka cry."

He looked up at Rin, then back at Mizore, then the floor. Mizore released him and helped the boy up.

"I bet you're tired now, huh?" she laughed.

He smiled back. "Yeah, kinda."

Mizore looked back at Moka. "Hey, can they stay in the guest room for the night?"

"Don't see why not?" she smiled back.

Mizore ran ahead of them, out the door, pulling the teen boy along with her. "Great. Come on!"

They both disappeared in the distance. Moka walked up to Rin, who was wiping her eyes.

"I'm glad she found you both," Moka said, chocking up. "She's been battling that addiction ever since she was hit by car. It took the life out of her; running and jumping was everything to her. It's been so long since I've seen her smile."

"I'm glad my brother ran into her, now. Ever since the death of our… aunt, he's been looking to anything to help him battle grief. He blamed himself, but it was an accident. Len's just never been the same. That was the first time he ever willingly turned down pain killers."

Moka smiled. "Maybe… they can help each other recover?"

Rin smiled back. "Yeah… maybe they can…"


End file.
